1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In recent years, flat screen display devices such as liquid crystal display devices, electrophoretic display devices, etc., have become more widely used instead of cathode ray tubes.
A display device includes two substrates facing each other and an image display unit interposed between the two substrates, such as a liquid crystal layer, an electrophoretic layer, etc. The two substrates are coupled to each other while facing each other and spaced apart from each other by a distance that allows the image display unit to be disposed therebetween.
To manufacture a display device, a spacer is formed on one of the two substrates to maintain the distance between the two substrates, and the other substrate is attached to the spacer using an adhesive.
As a result, a display device manufacturing process may be complicated and expensive.